User blog:Fangirl1418/39 answers in one bundle of a baby’s blog post
Okay so Blondewave tagged me twice and AnimalLoverErin tagged me once. My answers to BlondeWave’s questions: * My favorite polybag from a lego theme? I actually don’t have one. * I usually build in my room or downstairs. * Tomatoes. *Shudders* Worst vegetable ever. * I don’t go to School. I’m homeschooled. * I have a closet. No wardrobe. * No I love all my clothing. If I don’t like it I throw it out or donate it. * My least favorite thing in the House? My old room. There was always bugs in it. * My favorite unusual thing about holidays? I’m not sure what you mean. * My favorite LEGO minifigure is Emmet But my favorite mini-doll is Azari or Tidus or maybe Lumia. * Tomato is a fruit. My dad’s a gardener so I know stuff. * I don’t understand. * My favorite thing about life? I have so many things. My family, my best friend, my writing club...I can’t choose. * Piñata? As long as there isn’t any scorpions in it this time. My answers to Blondewave’s second batch of questions * My favorite texture? I don’t know. * I go on BSW whenever I can. Which is often. * My least favorite emoji? The puke face. Ick. * My favorite clothing brand? Don’t have one. I usually try to find the most unique clothes I can. I once found a coat that was made in the alps. It has a long elvish looking hood. I could show a picture of it to you sometime if you want. Am I getting off track? * What’s a trouser? * An Animal I dislike? I hate ferrets. They’re stinky and poop all over. They’re genuinely nasty. * How long to get up? Depends. Usually 20 minutes...I think. * My favorite emoji? A smiley face. * What do I often say at school? I don’t know. I’m homeschooled. If I was in school I would probably say “When will this be over” or “I’m so bored”. * My favorite clothes shop? The Goodwill. * My ideal pet? A herd of tiny Australian Shepards (dogs). * What’s a thing I never want to do? Bungee jump. * I would like to visit New York. It has so many amazing shops. My answers to AnimalLoverErin’s questions * My biggest fear is spiders. * How do I like to be comforted when I’m sad? To have things talked out. It’s much easier when I understand what’s happening, * My favorite memory? I have so many. I can’t choose. * My favorite thing I own is my iPad and sketchbook. * Where do I hope to be 15 years from now? A known writer who writes her own books and illustrates her own comics. And have a little kiddo and a loving husband. * What do I do when nobody else is around? Question is what don’t I do. * If I could only eat one thing for the rest of my life? Mashed potatoes. * Which book has impacted you the most? My Rottmnt fan fiction I wrote. * Dog or cat? Dog. * If I had to live in one time period? This time period. * I wouldn’t change anything about myself. My imperfections make me myself. * My favorite way to exercise? Eating. XD. * Do you like roller coasters? Never been on one and no I don’t want to. My questions * Favorite thing you wrote/drew? * Least favorite holiday tradition? * Favorite holiday tradition? * Your family’s own holiday tradition? * Favorite type of dessert? * Least favorite type of dessert? * Favorite time to draw/write? * Favorite place to draw/write? * Favorite youtuber? * Your catchphrase? * Your favorite thing about your family? * Your favorite thing about you (personality or appearance)? * Favorite candy? My tags (Since three people tagged me and I have to tag three people for each questions, I will be tagging nine people to account for all my tags): * BlondeWave. * Watermelonoutburst. * Kamino12. * AnimalLoverErin. * Peekaleta. * Catplay. * ArcherDani4. * Mime005. * PandaPrincess7. Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag